


Patience

by milknhxney



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut, smut without a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:15:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21789658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milknhxney/pseuds/milknhxney
Summary: Basically a pure smut without a plot. Get out your holy bible.
Relationships: Vegeta/reader
Kudos: 68





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while I was half asleep so sue me.

The soft clicks from the cuffs filled the bedroom you and Vegeta were currently in. How you managed to allow him to let you cuff him was beyond you at this point but you were definitely going to enjoy this. Right now Vegeta laid there in front of you cuffed to the bed fully naked. His member fully hard and glistening with the pre-cum that was leaking from the tip.

You bit your lip at how good he looked. He was usually the one taking control when it came to sex so seeing him basically helpless made it all the better.

"Is this ok?" You asked glancing at the cuffs, Bulma had made them specifically for Saiyans and you had to thank her because you knew Vegeta wouldn't be able to break out of them.

"Yes, this is fine." His voice was rough and you saw him squirm around on the bed. You nodded your head and slowly began to undress yourself. You heard a groan when he noticed you were wearing the favorite set of underwear he loved on you so much.

"Fuck woman..are you trying to kill me?" He breathed out his body aching and needing of attention. You grinned and crawled up the bed, still in your bra and underwear.

"Hmm nope." You gave him an innocent smile grabbing his member within your hands, bringing it to your lips you licked the tip tasting the cum and you hummed. "Tastes good my prince."

He groaned as he watched you give his member kitten lips. It killed him not being able to grab your hair and force his cock deeper in your mouth.

"Please.."

"Please what?" You asked smirking.

"Please suck my cock." He whispered out, wanting to feel the warmth of your mouth.

You smiled and took him fully into your mouth, you moaned around his member. You used your hand to pump whatever couldn't fit in your mouth. His eyes watching you.

"Fuck." He groaned as he felt his member hit the back of your throat. You pulled away from his member and began to jerk him off. Your tongue licking the underside of his cock.

Your mouth took his cock again and to it, freehand began to massage his balls. The other moving up and down with your mouth.

He moaned out as he felt himself get painfully close to his release. You looked up and realized the look on his face. Your mouth moved away from his member and you shook your head.

"Not so fast." You heard him groan out and you smirked moving to kiss him.

"Please Y/N, I've been good. Please give me my reward."

"Look at you, begging for me." You shook your head and fully got undressed. "Basically begging for a release. I'm your weakness aren't I?" You asked him your mouth on his neck as he nodded his head.

"Y-Yes." He whispered out.

"Use your words Vegeta, what do you want me to do?"

"Let me cum, please. Let me make you cum, let me please you." He moaned out.

You pulled away from his neck and you smirked. You grabbed his member and lined yourself and then slowly sunk down onto him. The both of your moans filling the room.

You began to move up and down at a slow pace, though it killed you moving like this you just wanted to tease Vegeta.

"Faster please." He watched you then looked down to where the two of your bodies met.

You began to move faster and faster, your hands on his chest as your moans filled the room. At this point, you were losing yourself in pleasure. You stopped for a moment to think.

"Fuck it." You whispered leaning over to the table beside the bed to grab the key and you began to unlock the cuffs. Vegeta smirked and threw them off and flipped the two of you over so now you were on your back and he was on top.

"You're such a fuckin tease you hear me." He whispered as he began to thrust into you at an excruciating pace. "Watching you play with yourself earlier killed me you know that, knowing that I'd get punished when I couldn't touch you. Especially when you kept teasing me all day." His hand went around to hold onto your neck.

"Fuck Vegeta!" You moaned out. Your moans were borderline pornographic, though this was like music to Vegeta's ears. He loved making you moan out like this. Only he could do this.

"I feel you getting close, the way your cunt is squeezing around me. I shouldn't be so nice." He whispered into your ear which caused you to moan out. His free hand dipped down to rub your clit adding to the pleasure he was giving you. "Cum with me." He told you as the two of you made eye contact. He flicked your clit then began to rub it again.

A single hard thrust brought you over the edge. You screamed out his name as your pussy clenched around him then milked him with your cum, he shortly filled you with his. The room was silent besides the heavy breathing.

Vegeta pulled out of you and walked into the bathroom to grab a rag, he came out and helped you clean up. He laid down beside you and pulled you close.

"Sorry to steal your thunder there." He mumbled as he kissed your head pulling the covers to cover up the two of you.

"It's fine, I kinda like it when you do that anyways." You smiled looking up at him.

"You're a tease though." He chuckled and kissed your lips.

"Sorry about that, especially during training I figured you were paying attention after I told you all that stuff. Goku gave you a nasty beating."

"Yeah, I'll beat his ass tomorrow."


End file.
